gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Kat (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale)
Kat was announced as a DLC character for the Sony branded fighting game PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale on November 15, 2012. "First PlayStation All-Stars DLC: Kat and Emmett Join the Battle Royale (For Free!)" PlayStation.Blog. Retrieved 17 January 2014. DLC Kat, along with Emmett Graves from Starhawk, were both made available as DLC as of February 12, 2013. They were free to download for the first two weeks after their release, but currently they're priced at $4.99 each. Kat and Dusty "TIME TO SHOW 'EM WHAT WE'VE GOT, DUSTY!" ''-Kat's phrase used on the website'' Description Unsure of where she comes from or how she got her fantastic ability to control gravity, Kat embarks on a quest to save the people of Hekseville from the invading Nevi. Accompanied by her feline companion, Dusty, she aids those in need while searching for answers to her mysterious origins, all the while gaining confidence in her powers. Supers *'SUPER LEVEL 1- Gravity Crush' *'SUPER LEVEL 2- Gravity Typhoon' *'SUPER LEVEL 3- Gravity Panther' Costumes *Sea Kat (Unlocked when upgraded to level 10) *The Dark Kat (DLC costume) Arcade Mode Opening In the opening, Kat tells Gade that she feels like she's getting more control of the power she has. However Gade comments saying that it may be the illusion of control or power and then states that if you lose one you gain more of the other. Kat then gets excited about finding more power to help her protect Hekseville. Gade then comments on that power can have multiple purposes and can be dangerous, but it could be depending on who's looking for it. Kat then says that someone has to stop them and then she asks Gade to take her to this place. However before teleporting her away he states that he can only show her how to get there but still takes her none the less. Rival: Emmett Graves (Starhawk) Fight Their battle begins when Kat mistakes him for a Nevi (because of the look of his eyes) and attempts to attack him. After she misses, she fails to stick her landing and Emmett asks her what she was doing. She then apologizes to him, claiming she mistook him for a monster because of his eyes and hand. Emmett claims that monsters are those who cannot control their powers, and claims that Kat is the prime example of that. He then says that Kat didn't stick her landing and likely doesn't know how she did it in the first place. Kat claims that although she doesn't have full control of her abilities (and isn't sure how she has them), she has enough mastery that she can utilize them to protect the innocent from monsters. However, Emmett states that its just luck and that sooner or later it will run out. Kat that says that it won't be today and the fight begins. Ending When Kat returns through the portal Gade ask if he was wrong to worry. Kat then says that she's not sure but was right about the people there being dangerous. She then says that some wanted the power, some wanted what it could get for them and some just seemed to want to hurt people. Gade then ask if the power now belongs to her and she responds saying that she hasn't changed but then says she may have changed a little (as she glows blue like everyone else who gains Polygon Man's power). But after says her heart hasn't and that she's going to be better at protecting Hekseville. Trivia *Raven appears as Kat's Minion, a chibi character that acts as somewhat like a cheerleader for the character that the player controls during the battle. Several more Gravity Rush minions were revealed later including Syd, Alias, Yunica and a Nevi. *Gade also appears in the opening and ending cutscenes of Kat's story mode. *This is the first time that all of Kat's dialogue is delivered with full voice acting. In her home game, she only says a few expository lines. *Her story is the only one in PSASBR that is not presented as a slide show like every other character; instead, Kat's story is told through comic panels, just like in her home game. *Despite her inability to speak English, Kat is somehow able to understand what Emmett Graves is saying to her and vice versa, as if the language barrier doesn't exist. *Kat maintains her home game's art style, but just like in Everybody's Golf 6, she is modelled in 3D. Note Keep in mind that this wiki is for factual information only. Please visit the Talk or Blog pages to comment on rumors and speculation or leave a comment below. See Also *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale wiki Kat & Dusty *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale wiki Kat & Dusty/Gameplay *Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale website-All Stars Gallery Psashots016.jpg 8242052681_39fb858e9c_o.jpg 8243120672_435ea87e8f_o.jpg Kat PSASBR Costumes.jpg|Kat's alternate costumes in the game. References Category:Video Games Category:Cross-Over Games